The Scissor Blades
Summary The Scissor Blades were a weapon created by scientist Isshin Matoi as a way to combat the alien life forms known as Life Fibers and stop them from exterminating all life on Earth. This plan of his attracted the attention of a human-like Life Fiber creature named Nui. Nui steals one half of the Scissor Blade and leaves Isshin to die after defeating him. Giving the other half of the blade to his child right before his death, Isshin’s daughter Ryuko makes it her mission to use the sword to get revenge on her father’s killer and complete his ultimate weapon by taking back the other half from Nui. Summary The Scissor Blades were a weapon created by scientist Isshin Matoi as a way to combat the alien life forms known as Life Fibers and stop them from exterminating all life on Earth. This plan of his attracted the attention of a human-like Life Fiber creature named Nui. Nui steals one half of the Scissor Blade and leaves Isshin to die after defeating him. Giving the other half of the blade to his child right before his death, Isshin’s daughter Ryuko makes it her mission to use the sword to get revenge on her father’s killer and complete his ultimate weapon by taking back the other half from Nui. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 'At least '''7-B | 7-A ' '''Name: The Scissor Blade(s)/Rending Scissors Origin: Kill la Kill Age: Unknown, at least 6 months Classification: 'A gigantic pair of scissors that can also be used as longswords, blunt weapons, knuckledusters and scythes. '''Wielders: 'Ryuko Matoi, Nui Harime, Isshin Matoi '''Powers and Abilities: '''Shape shifting, size manipulation, negating regeneration factors (specifically the Life Fibers’), color changing, able to be summoned, possible sentience. '''Attack Potency: City Level (sliced off the arms of Nui Harime who could casually tank hits from all the Elite Four at once) | At least City Level (is stronger then the regular blades on their own) | Mountain Level (sliced the artificial island Honno City) Speed: None, depends on wielder Durability: City Level (fought with Satsuki and Nui just fine) | At least Continent Level, likely higher (got struck by bloodlusted Ragyo several times', '''was sent into space by those hits and reentered Earth’s atmosphere 2 weeks late with no signs of damage | At least '''City Level', likely far higher (tanked a mecha swinging the S.S. Naked Sun, a town sized ship that destroyed the Primordial Life Fiber. Range: 'Extended Melee Range, hundreds of meters via shockwaves | Same | Tens of Kilometers (dwarfs entire towns) '''Weaknesses: '''Cannot hurt Ragyo while under Shinra-Kōketsu’s “Absolute Submisson” technique. A blade on its own is incapable of cutting Life Fibers without the other half. '''Feats: ' * '''Sliced two skyscrapers in half while being swung hundreds of meters away from them * Injured Nui (something the Elite Four together could not) * Survived being hit into space by Ragyo and the reentering of Earth’s atmosphere * Tanked a town sized weapon being swung at it * Cutting an artificial island in half Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Scissor Blade- '''The Scissor Blades have the ability to split into two halves of equal power. They are the length of the typical longsword but can also shrink to the size of a regular pair of scissors for convenience. * '''Sen'i Sōshitsu- '''A forward sword thrust that obliterates Goku Uniforms, allowing Ryuko to absorb their Life Fibers. * '''Decapitation Mode- A transformation that a Scissor Blade undergoes, doubling its length and increasing its overall power. * Scythe Form- A transformation the purple blade briefly had when in Nui's possession. Takes the form of a double sided scythe Rending Scissors- The result of the two blades being united, the Rending Scissors are a gigantic pair of scissors that are used to cut Life Fibers. * Dual Decapitation Mode- When both halves of the blade are united, they can gain an exponential amount of power through both going in Decapitation Mode at the same time. Final Adress Mode- A final form that the Scissor Blades undergo during Ryuko’s final fight with Hōōmaru. This form massively increases their size, to the point were even Honoji Academy is dwarfed in comparrison Key: '''Individual Blade(s) | Dual Decapitation Mode | Final Address Mode '''Note: Due to the Red and Purple Scissor Blades being equal, they are given the same ratings on the first key Gallery Scissorblade.jpg|Ryuko wielding the red Scissor Blade images_by_yellowflash1234-d8gu32f.jpg|Nui wielding the purple Scissor Blade while in its scythe form Ep12-scissors.jpg|Isshin Matoi using his Rending Scissors screenshot-3728.png|The Scissor Blades' Final Form Category:Weapons Category:Tier 7 Category:Kill la Kill Category:Swords